DIG
by kmcequinox
Summary: (Dan Is Gay) Leo and piper fall in love, but Dan is in the way, he loves Leo - Hell, who wouldn't! (UPDATED!)
1. Chapter I

A Fan Fiction by KMC Equinox. Sole mate's next life. - Dan Is Evil. For my friend and Sister Ruthie (  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Piper was working at the bar at her club P3, while talking to her sister Prue.  
  
"So Prue, is your friend Andy coming over this afternoon?"  
  
Piper asked with a big smile on her face, while serving the guy next to Prue.  
  
"Yes Piper," Prue replied with an even bigger grin.  
  
"Actually, he should be here soon with Leo."  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Piper, you've met him before, remember we were here.oh, you were working really hard that night, you probably don't remember anything. Anyway he's Andy's best friend, he works with Andy at the police station."  
  
"Oh, yeah...Leo...that's right, with the uh, lightish-darkish hair.right?"  
  
"Yeah, see, you're not good at pretending to know people."  
  
"Yeah, well, I try my best."  
  
"Ha, keep working on it." Piper and Prue joked.  
  
"Actually, I think I have to get back to work. It's getting pretty busy here."  
  
"Alright, I'm just going to sit at a booth and wait for Andy."  
  
As piper was working she didn't notice that Andy had walked in with Leo and they had found their way to where Prue was sitting.  
  
At the booth with Prue, Leo was asking about Piper.  
  
"So Prue, when does Piper get off work?"  
  
"I'm not sure Leo. Go ask her. Maybe we can all catch a movie together."  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back." Leo walked over to where Piper was at the bar and took a seat next to the man Piper was serving.  
  
"Here you go, two 'Premium Scotch Whisky's'." Piper said as she handed the man his drinks and he walked off. "Can I get you anything?" Piper said to Leo with a friendly smile, having no idea who he was.  
  
"Hey, hi," Leo said mesmerized by her beauty. "I'm Leo, Uh, I work with Andy. We've met before briefly."  
  
"Oh hey, yeah, Leo hi." Piper said sounding very awkward at that moment, because the cute guy in front of her knew who she was. "Sorry. So what's up Leo, Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Oh, no. I'm okay, thanks. I was just wondering when you finish up here, because Prue, Andy and I might be going to the movies later. Would you like to come?"  
  
As Piper was staring into Leo's Blue-green eyes, the guy who was sitting next to Leo interrupted their little moment.  
  
"Uh, hey. Excuse me Leo, Leo Wyatt?" Leo turned to the stranger next to him.  
  
"Uh, yes?  
  
"Hi. It's Dan. Dan Gordon. We met at the police station last week." Leo was a little confused then realized who Dan was.  
  
"Oh hey, Dan, how are you?"  
  
"I'm all right, and you?"  
  
Piper's waitress Paige came over just before Dan could answer,  
  
"Piper," Paige said.  
  
"Yes uh, excuse me fore a second guys." Piper said turning to Paige.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Piper, but I need some help over at table seven. It's your sister."  
  
Piper just said, "Oh, Paige. I told you not to give Pheebs too much alcohol."  
  
Paige lent closer and whispered in her Ear "Piper, I didn't give her any."  
  
"Oh boy, thanks Paige. I'll handle it." Piper said then put her attention back to Leo, "Uh, sorry Leo. Can I get back to you on that? Maybe some other time okay." Piper said as she smiled.  
  
"All right then." Leo tried not to look disappointed. Dan saw he was, and was annoyed.  
  
As piper walked off with Paige, Dan tried to strike up the conversation with Leo "So, Leo, what's happening?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. I was going to go to the movies with my friends bu-"  
  
"Oh what movie?  
  
"Uh, 2Fast 2Furious But-"  
  
"Oh, hey I'll come." Dan said inviting himself.  
  
"Uh, Yeah, all right then. I was going with Andy and his girl friend Prue."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well this should be fun."  
  
"Okay, uh, there over there" Leo pointed to the booth where Andy and Prue where.  
  
"All right, let's go say hi." As Leo and Dan went over to the booth. Piper was at table seven talking to her sister Phoebe, who she found with her top half off making out with some guy.  
  
"PHOEBE!"  
  
As Phoebe turned around breaking away from the intimate kiss she was having she gust giggled and said "Hi Piper. What's up?" At this point Piper wasn't mad. No, she was way beyond mad she was pissed off.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Phoebe!? This is a public place, not a brothel. For goodness sakes, Get a room!"  
  
"Jeeps piper, relax -"  
  
"Phoebe, You're top! You're blinding my customers!"  
  
Phoebe looked down at her chest a little confused on what Piper was saying, and then she realized that her boyfriend Jason had un-done the front of her top. She turned to Jason while buttoning her top back up and said "Wow, you're good." With a big grin on her face.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper yelled at her younger sister,  
  
"What?"  
  
Piper yanked her sister away to the back of the room. "Oh, Hey watch it!" Phoebe said as she tried to keep up with Piper and finish her last button so she could mime with her hand "Call me" to Jason who was just standing their smiling at Phoebe and nodded a 'yes.' Piper took Phoebe over to the corner of the room where it was quieter so she could have a chat with her.  
  
"Phoebe, you know I could use a little help around the Club instead of you just making out with."  
  
"Jason. I'm sorry Piper. Hey, on the bright side his not 'The devil' like my last boyfriend."  
  
"I know Pheebs, and I'm Happy for you-"  
  
Phoebe was getting impatient and interrupted Piper. "Who's that?" Phoebe said as she got distracted by a guy, he was sitting on the other side of the room, she noticed he kept on looking towards Pipers way every now and then. Piper turned around to have a look.  
  
"Who?" Piper said a little peeved about the fact Phoebe just interrupted her mid-sentence. But let it go.  
  
"There the guy over there at the booth, with Prue and Andy. Who keeps looking at you, and.is that Dan?"  
  
"Dan?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know the other guy is. the one who keeps on looking at ya Sis."  
  
"Who, Leo?" Piper said, kind of liking the fact she was being noticed by him.  
  
"You know him? Wow, he's hot."  
  
"Uh, yeah, Phoebe.."  
  
"It's a shame though"  
  
"What's a shame?"  
  
"I think he's gay."  
  
"What! Phoebe? How, why...?"  
  
"He's talking to Dan."  
  
"Yeah, so...?"  
  
"So, Dan's gay."  
  
"Dan's gay? Don's not gay...You know Dan?" Piper said.  
  
"Yeah. Wow and look at Dan and Mr. Hottie talking it away. Oh damn He's gay, Dan is all over him. Bummer."  
  
"Just because Don's gay, doesn't necessarily mean Leo's gay," Phoebe shot Piper a 'do you really think so' look. Piper looked back over at Leo laughing with Dan. "Leo's gay..." Piper looked sad. And Leo caught her looking over at him. He smiled at her, Piper blushed and turned around and looked at her shoos. Phoebe was distracted by Jason, who was now coming over to talk to her. Phoebe didn't see Piper blush. But Dan saw how Leo and Piper looked at each other. Inside his mind, he was trying to find out how to get Leo, and in order to do that he had to get rid of Piper, but how?  
  
Leo's pager beeped, he checked it and said, "Oh, hey, I'm going to have to skip the movie tonight. Something has come up. So I'll talk to you guys later.  
  
"Is every think okay Leo?" Andy asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I think so. One of the guys called in sick and I owe him a favor. So I'll be taking his shift tonight. That's all. I'll talk to you tomorrow Andy. Ah, by Prue, nice to see you again. Bye Dan, nice talking with you again."  
  
"Okay Leo. I'll call you, maybe we can catch that movie another time." Dan said.  
  
"Uh, right." Leo got distracted as he saw Piper busy working at the bar. "Uh, Prue, tell Piper I said good bye okay."  
  
"All right Leo. I will."  
  
Leo left to go to work. But before he did, he looked back at Piper, hoping she'd notice him. But her club was doing really well, it was such a big hit, it kept her too busy.  
  
After Leo left Piper noticed Leo was gone and so was Dan. Prue and Andy came to say goodbye to Piper.  
  
"Where did Leo and Dan get to?" Piper asked, hoping that they didn't leave together.  
  
"Leo got called off, he's on patrol tonight and Dan said he has something to do." Andy said, and then looked at Prue "So, it's just the two of us, Oh, unless Piper, you want to come along too."  
  
"No, it's okay, you to go. I'm exhausted, Phoebe disserted me again and Paige was nice enough to offer to close up for me, so I'll just head home. You to have fun."  
  
"Okay Piper. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Prue said as her and Andy left arm in arm. 


	2. Chapter II

Three nights had passed and every night as Piper lay in bed, she couldn't stop thinking about Leo. She didn't want Dan to get to him. She had to do something, but didn't know what. She was to busy with her club, P3 to go and see him at work with Andy. Business had been going really well for her, but it was also taking up all her spare time.  
  
Dan on the other hand new Piper was a threat to him and he didn't like her. He wanted Leo. He couldn't stop thinking about Leo and he's nice butt. Leo didn't even think that Dan was Gay. He had no interests in Dan, or men for that matter. But Piper on the other hand, Leo wanted to get to know her better. Sometimes at work Leo would get distracted because he was thinking about her. The only time he talked to her was at her club, and he couldn't forger that small moment they had.  
  
Five nights had passed since Piper had seen Leo at her club. Dan had seen Leo around. Trying to flirt with him, but Leo didn't get it. He gust thought Dan was a nice guy, a bit feminine in some ways though. He just thought Dan was just a bit weird, but seemed like a nice guy.  
  
He asked Dan if he'd seen Piper in the past couple of days. Dan looked disappointed and told Leo that he hadn't. Dan was getting annoyed. He wanted Leo to notice him, but Leo was to busy noticing Piper. Dan had to do something about it.  
  
Dan had asked Leo if he'd like to go out with him "To a movie or something," on his night off. Leo, not knowing Dan was gay accepted because it would give him a chance to go out and see Piper at her Club. Dan didn't want to go to P3, but Leo really wanted to. So they went.  
  
That night when Leo and Dan were at the club Piper was working at the bar with her sister. She was really busy but caught a glimpse of Leo and Dan walking in together. She didn't know what to think of it, could Leo really be gay? Phoebe new what her sister was thinking when she saw who Piper was looking at and answered her question with "I told you so."  
  
Piper just gave Phoebe the 'Phoebe-get-back-to-work' look and Phoebe just said, "Okay, okay, but I'm leaving early tonight."  
  
"Hmm, have you got permission from your boss to leave early?" Piper said smiling at Phoebe.  
  
"I think she'll let me off," Phoebe said looking at her sister, "I have been working hard these last couple of days haven't I?"  
  
"Well all right, I think you're boss will let you off tonight" Piper said than asked "And why are you leaving early Sis?"  
  
"Well Jason has this whole thing planed for tonight at his place."  
  
Phoebe replied with a big grin. Then poured a drink and handed it to Piper. Piper served the drink to the guy in front of her, then turned to Phoebe and said, "Phoebe, okay, but just be careful"  
  
"Yeah, no sex with out safe sex." Prue said as she sat in the bar smiling at her sisters.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes at her big sister, "Yeah, yeah"  
  
"Um-hmm. So how are things with you and the Jason AKA the guy who was taking of your top in the club a few nights ago?"  
  
Prue laughed and thought Piper was joking until Phoebe hit Piper and Prue laughed a little more.  
  
"He's good. What about you? Any special guy just walk into your life?" Phoebe replied with a bug grin.  
  
Just as Piper was about to reply Leo came over with Dan and sat at the bar. Leo was sitting there smiling at her. Piper told Phoebe to serve the other side, Phoebe smiled at Piper and just Said "You da boss" as she walked off.  
  
"Hey Leo, Dan, what brings you two here?" She asked both of them, but never looked at Dan once, her eyes were fixed on Leo's and Leo's were fixed on hers. Leo was smiling at her and said,  
  
"Well, I'm not working tonight. And you're club is the hottest place in town." Piper blushed and looked down for a second before she looked back up at Leo.  
  
"Can I get you a drink?" Piper asked them. Dan was getting pissed of and new that they shouldn't have come back to Piper's club.  
  
"Uh, I'll just have a beer." Leo said.  
  
"I'll have the same." Dan put in.  
  
"All right two beers coming up." Piper said and went and got them their drinks, "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks" Leo said taking his drink and shooting he's killer smile back at Piper.  
  
"Thanks." Dannie boy said getting annoyed.  
  
"Hey, sorry guys, I have to go. The club is really busy, and I have to go check on the band." Piper said.  
  
"Oh all right, well uh, see you later." Leo said as Piper said bye and she left.  
  
"Uh, Dan, I think I'm just going to go home." Leo said.  
  
As Leo was walking off Dan was still annoyed at Piper,  
  
"Uh Leo" Dan said, but then he stopped and just said, "I'll speak with you soon." "Oh, all right, Bye." Leo left and went fore a walk. Every time he wanted to say something to Piper he couldn't. After a few hours of trying to analyze and debate it in his head, he decided to go back to the club; he was only three blocks away. Piper would be closing up now. But he had to see her.  
  
Piper had just finished cleaning up. Paige had stayed behind to help when she was done, she went home and Piper closed up and went out to the back alley where she had parked her black Jeep.  
  
Piper was in the alley, she was looking for her car keys in her bag when some one came up behind her and smashed her in to the wall. Piper dropped her bag and keys when her head was hit against the wall, her attacker made her turn around, forced her to. Piper was helpless. She didn't know who it was. When she opened her eyes, she was nearly in tears from the pain. "Dan?" she said as she made out the dark figure that attacked her through the tears in here eyes.  
  
"Hello Piper" Dan said as he pushed her on the ground and she scraped her hands on the concrete which made her cry out in Pain.  
  
"What the hell is going on Dan?" Piper asked as she was in tears. She could tell Dan hat too much alcohol, he smelt of it so strong, it caused more pain.  
  
"Leo is mine." Dan said as he kicked her while she was on the floor, he got her in the leg, which made more tears come out of her eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you going on about?" Piper said, as she tried to look fore something on the ground. Anything just to hit him with she thought. The bump on her head was made her dizzy, and as she touched with her left hand, it hurt. She looked at her hand and saw blood.  
  
"Leo! Don't even think about touching him. I Love him. He's mine!" Dan said, Piper found a Pole on the ground and gave it a swing at Dan's legs. As she hit his Legs he screamed and fell on the ground in Pain.  
  
Leo was just around the corner at this stage. He heard the sound of a woman screaming. He pulled out his gun and ran over to where the screaming was coming from. As he turned the corner he saw Dan get up and try to strike Piper. Piper saw Leo.  
  
"Leo.." She called out weakly, she was half conscious on the ground and by this time Leo was in at the other end of the alley,  
  
"Piper! Hold it right there. Dan? Dan what the hell are you doing!!!?" Leo said as he made out the figure in the dark.  
  
"Leo, I. She." Dan said.  
  
Dan took a step over to Leo, and Leo took a step away from Dan.  
  
"Hold it right there." Leo yelled out.  
  
"Wait, Leo, Please its Just."  
  
"What! What the hell Dan!?"  
  
"Leo I love you, please"  
  
"Dan what the, you're .. Oh, Dan I'm not."  
  
Dan was taking more steps toward Leo.  
  
"Dan, take one step closer and you will feel the metal in this bullet rip through you."  
  
"Leo, wait. Can't we-" Dan took another step and Leo had nothing left to do but shoot him. As Leo was loading the gun he took another step back and trip over a fallen branch and cut his arm deep on the corner of something, and as stumbled, he pulled the trigger, he shot the bullet, it hit Dan in the upper leg. Dan fell to the ground and Leo rushed over to Piper.  
  
"Piper, are you okay? Can you here me?" Leo said as he tried to sit Piper up. As she opened her eyes she sore Leo.  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"It's okay, I'll get you to the hospital" Leo said as she lay on the floor looking at him through her red eyes.  
  
"No, I'll be okay, It's just a bump on the head." Piper said as Leo tried to help her stand. She was dizzy, but made it on her two feet.  
  
"Well, If you're not going to the hospital at least let me look at that bump on your head at my place. You may have suffered a minor concussion, so you're not allowed to go to sleep. Try to stay awake for me Piper, Piper?"  
  
Piper looked like she was about to fall asleep but she managed to let out a small "Ok" as Leo took her to his car.  
  
Leo carried Piper up the stairs of his Victorian house. Piper, being half awake and not quite aware of what was going on noticed it was a beautiful old, Victorian manor.  
  
When they got inside Leo placed Piper laying on the lounge and got some pillows for under her head.  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" Leo said as he sat beside her looking at the  
  
bump on her head.  
  
Piper just nodded and looked in Leo's eyes and said,  
  
"I'll be fine. Thank you."  
  
Leo looked into her eyes and smiled.  
  
"No problem." They sat there looking at each other until Piper noticed the wound on his arm, "Are you ok Leo, your arm?" "I'll be fine, it's nothing. I'll go and get you some Ice for that bump. Stay awake okay."  
  
"Okay" Piper replied. As Leo came back with the ice, Piper had her eyes closed and Leo got worried,  
  
"Piper? Piper are you okay?" Leo said as he sat next to her. She opened her eyes,  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Leo smiled he tentatively placed the Ice on Pipers head and Piper placed her hand on top of his to hold the Ice up in place.  
  
"You have nice eyes"  
  
"I think your head got a little hit to hard." Leo joked as they both stared at each other. Leo realized what he was doing, staring at her. So he decided to talk,  
  
"I called Andy and he'll deal with Dan and I also called you're sister, Phoebe to pick you up."  
  
"Thank you." Piper sad  
  
"I'm so sorry Piper, I didn't know Dan was-"  
  
"It's okay Leo." Piper said then questioned. "But what was with that?" Piper asked not really knowing why Dan had attacked her.  
  
"I guess you can say, Dan had a crush on me." Leo started to say then looked at Piper who was smiling.  
  
"What?" Leo asked.  
  
"You didn't know Dan was gay?" Piper said a bit surprised smiling at Leo. She had a major headache and tried to keep her eyes open, but it was hard, she was so tired.  
  
"Oh, wait, did you think I was? Because I'm not." Leo said in shock. "Ha-ha Piper. Funny." Piper smiled and asked,  
  
"But why attack me?"  
  
"Well," Leo went a little red. "He thought he would eliminate the competition, so to speak."  
  
"Me?" Piper said. Thanking God Leo wasn't gay.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I don't know how he got that idea though. Eheh." Leo said with a fake laugh attached.  
  
"Oh, okay." Piper said, as her eyes were getting heavy, she had to close them.  
  
"Don't fall asleep okay."  
  
"Then talk to me, I'm tired Leo."  
  
Leo looked at his watch.  
  
"I know. Just try and stay awake a little more. How's P3?" Leo asked.  
  
"Busy." Piper replied half asleep.  
  
"Uh, do you like watermelon?" Leo asked not knowing what to really ask.  
  
"Uh-huh." Piper replied.  
  
"Straw berries?"  
  
"Yeah" Piper continued to answer and Leo notices she was shaking.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"Yes, ice is cold."  
  
"Oh Sorry," Leo took the Ice off her head and had a look, Pipers hand was still on his still on his, with her eyes closed she took it of and she laid it down beside her. "The swelling's gone down a little."  
  
Leo paused for a moment and Piper just said,  
  
"Keep talking." Piper was still shaking a little so Leo rubbed her arm to warm her up a bit.  
  
"Do you like Passion fruit?" Piper nodded and liked her lips to show that she loved them. Leo let out a small laugh then Leo asked,  
  
"Do you have a boy friend?"  
  
"No"  
  
Leo Paused then went on,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Club keeps me busy and." Piper opened her eyes to look into Leo's. "The guy I liked." she went on. "I thought he was gay."  
  
Piper smiled at Leo and he returned it. Piper was about to lean ford to kiss him, but the door-bell rang and they herd Phoebe shout out  
  
"Hello?! Uh, Leo?!"  
  
Leo looked in the direction of the door than back at Piper whose eyes were drifting off again. Piper tried to keep her eyes open, but couldn't fight the temptation.  
  
Leo got up and let Phoebe in and explained to her what happened. He carried the half-asleep Piper to the car and Phoebe drove Piper back to her home so she could watch her for the night.  
  
Piper had taken a week off work to catch up on rest; her sisters and Paige were covering for her. Andy had taken Dan away and locked him up. Piper hadn't seen Leo since the night of the attack and was getting annoyed because she couldn't stop thinking about him. Three nights had passed and one night Piper was up, she wanted to see Leo. She didn't know what to do, it was late and she called Prue.  
  
"Hello?" A man said,  
  
"Hi Andy, can I please speak to Prue?" Piper asked  
  
"Piper? Are you okay? It's nearly 12:00!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, uh, can I just speak with Prue please."  
  
Andy handed the phone Prue,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Prue."  
  
"Piper it's nearly -it's 12:00 in the morning. are you okay?"  
  
"Oh um, yeah, uh.I was wondering, you wouldn't happen to have Leo's phone number there would you?"  
  
"PIPER!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"My two little sisters, they cant sleep till they get what they want, it's 555-9764 okay."  
  
[ NOTE: To Ruth and every one else, don't try calling It. it's not his real number :P ]  
  
"Thanks sweaty."  
  
"You're going to call him now? You better make up a good excuse."  
  
"Thanks sis." Piper said as she hung up and dialed Leo's number. Moments later Leo picked up.  
  
"Hello?" A sleepy voice said.  
  
"Hi, Leo, it's Piper."  
  
"Piper?" Leo sounded confused. "Is every thing okay?"  
  
"Uh, noises." Piper said trying to make up an excuse.  
  
"Noises?"  
  
"Yeah uh, Leo, I think some one is trying to break in. I just got scared and-"  
  
"Hold on I'll be right over." Leo said. And with that hung up.  
  
Piper freaked out and called Phoebe up.  
  
"Hello?" Piper heard a man's voice.  
  
"Jason is it?"  
  
"Yes, who's this?"  
  
"Uh, hi, it's Piper, Phoebe's psychotic sister. Could you please put Pheebs on for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, shore." Jason said a bit confused.  
  
"Hello? Piper? Is every thing okay? What are you doing still up?" Phoebe said a bit startled because her sister never calls in this late unless it's a real emergency.  
  
"Let me ask the questions! What are YOU still doing up?" Phoebe went silent and let out a small cough.  
  
"Eww, okay, enough from you I just called Leo." Piper went on,  
  
"At this hour?"  
  
"Uh, yeah"  
  
"And."  
  
"Well I told him I thought I was being robbed and now his on his way over."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
"Being robbed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And he's coming over?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"so you're going to sleep with him?"  
  
"Yes. No! Phoebe!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not exactly helping me."  
  
"Piper, just have your way with him, and tell me bout it in the morning."  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
"Good night Piper." Phoebe said smiling on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Phoebe! Phoebe?" But Phoebe had hung up and Leo was in his way over.  
  
Piper cleaned up a bit. But Piper's place was pretty neat and there wasn't much for her to clean up. 


	3. Chapter III

A while later Leo came to the door.  
  
"Piper, its Leo" he said as he knocked on the door. Piper went to the door and checked the peephole. She let him in and shut the door after him. Piper just stood at the closed door in silence and Leo asked if everything was okay. Piper looked down at the floor a-bit ashamed of what she did, pulling him out of bed at this hour just so she could see him, and there she was looking at the floor, she was to scared to look at him. Leo took a step closer to her, thinking she was just scared because she had been beaten up only a few days ago, and was still getting over it. Leo went over to hug her and she hesitated.  
  
"It's okay Piper." He said and held her in is arms they stood their silent for about a minute holding each other. Leo then pulled away just a little so he could look at her face. He brushed the hair away from her face.  
  
"Leo"  
  
"Its okay Piper"  
  
"No Leo," she paused and went on, "Dan-"  
  
"Dan is locked up," he said then looked at the bump on her head brushing her hair from her face, he looked at the broose that he tended to not long ago.  
  
"It looks much better." He said then put his hand on her cheek. Piper than placed her hand on top his.  
  
"Leo-" Piper tried to talk to him but found her-self gazing into his eyes. Before she said any thing else or could think she found herself pull herself to him and kiss him passionately.  
  
Leo was stunned at what Piper was doing but had no intention of pulling away. He just stood their kissing her back, the passion they had fore each other had taken them over. When they pulled away from each other to get a breath Piper was about to say something, but Leo just kissed her again wit as much passion as before.  
  
As they continued to kiss they found themselves taking each other's cloths off. Then Leo finished off the kiss he was giving Piper and said in her ear.  
  
"I wanted to be with you the moment I saw you."  
  
"Why didn't you do anything about it?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, I thought you weren't interested. We never got to talk, you were to busy. Then there was the whole thing when you thought I was gay." He said and Piper laughed and just kissed him while giggling. As they were kissing each other, Leo slowly started taking Pipers cloths off. Piper found herself unbuttoning Leo's top, and while taking it of, used both hands to feel Leo's body, going over his shoulders, forcing the top to slide off. They slowly maid there way to Piper's bed room where Leo laid her down on the bed and was kissing every inch of her body.  
  
"Piper, are you shore you want this?" "Never been more shore." She said grinning and that night, the two lovers made passionate love like there was no tomorrow.  
  
It was early in the in the morning when Leo woke up with Piper laying her head on his chest asleep. Leo had his arms around her when the phone was ringing; Piper was asleep so he answered it.  
  
"Piper, it's Andy. It's About Dan. He's escaped from jail. I tried to call Leo, but he's not home."  
  
"Uh, Andy, hello it's Leo."  
  
"Leo? What are you doing there?"  
  
"Well I um, uh-"  
  
"I'm sorry if this is bad timing, but Dan escaped about 20 minutes ago and officer Turner that was on duty called me saying Dan had hit him over the head and he has been passed out for at least 20 minutes. So just make shore Pipers place is locked up. He'll probably want to finish what he started. I'm sorry. I don't know when or if he will attack so be careful and call in on the first sign of trouble."  
  
When Andy finished explaining the situation, Leo left Piper to go and check every thing was locked. He went around and checked all the windows - he remembered that Piper did call him over because she was scared and heard noises, all he found was a small cat that was wondering not far form the window, 'It probably knocked a can over last night.' He thought. He checked inside all the rooms as well, just incase. Every thing seemed okay so Leo went to the kitchen to make a drink.  
  
Piper woke up and when she found she was all alone. She got worried but then found Leo's top on the floor, she put it on to cover up a bit and went to look for Leo.  
  
Leo had boiled some water in the kitchen and was looking for the tea. Piper walked up behind him to give him a hug, but Leo turned around and pulled her in tight while kissing her passionately.  
  
"Piper," Leo said as he pulled away and took her hands in his while looking at the ground. As he looked back up at Piper he said,  
  
"Dan has escaped from jail. Andy called while you were asleep"  
  
Piper suddenly froze and let go of Leo's hand and took a step back. She didn't know what to think. She was terrified that Dan might come back to finish her off.  
  
"Leo, please don't let him hurt me" Piper said as she suddenly felt cold and alone. Leo quickly wrapped his arms around her and said,  
  
"Everything's going to be all right" She was glad Leo was there she hugged him back tight.  
  
"Thank you Leo. Thank you fore being her for me." She said as she slowly came out of shock and realized she now had Leo, she felt safe with him.  
  
"It's okay" Leo replied then asked her, "How do you take your tea?" He kissed her quickly on the lips before she could answer. Piper put her hands on his chest.  
  
"Preferably with some tea in it." she said as she noticed Leo hadn't found the tea bags yet. She reached over the left side of Leo to the top co-bard and Leo kissed the right side of her neck as she took them down. As Piper turned to face Leo giggling his lips mad his way to her mouth. As she placed the tea on the bench with her lips locked on his she then placed her arms around his neck and pulled his head in closer so she could kiss him more deeply. Leo had his arms wrapped around her waste and pulled her close as they continued kissing passionately he then picked her up, still kissing her and slowly maid their way back to the bedroom.  
  
"That was some good 'tea'" Leo joked as they woke up later that day.  
  
"Best 'tea' ever" Piper said giggling. Leo kissed piper and got out of bed,  
  
"I'll be rite back." He said walking out.  
  
A few minutes later Leo came back and sat up in bed with Piper, and handed her some real tea.  
  
"Thank you" Piper said giggling. Piper sat up against the back of the bead thinking about what was going to happen next. She was a little scared and didn't know if Leo was going to stay for the day. She certainly didn't want to be left alone. With Dan on the loose wanting to kill her so he could have Leo. Piper looked up at Leo and sat there staring at him.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Piper questioned Leo.  
  
"Right now? I'm thinking how amazing you how beautiful you are and how luck I am to d othis" Leo then leaned ford and kissed Piper on the lips.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Piper asked,  
  
"Well, I have to go home-"  
  
"Oh-" Piper felt a little cheep but Leo stopped her from thinking anything by quickly replying,  
  
"Just let me finish, I wasn't planning on leaving you her alone Piper." Leo was smiling at Piper, and Piper was still looking a bit worried. "Maybe if you like, you can come and stay over at mine for the rest of the week- I don't want to leave you alone, not with a maniac on the loose. I can take the week of work, but I'll still have work on the computer at home. So I can't stay here."  
  
"Leo I don't know."  
  
"Look Piper, I know you don't want to be left alone; I know this may seem a little to fast; it will only be for a week. Just until we lock this guy up. I have two spare bead rooms in the house. You can pick out of any 3" Leo said smiling at Piper then Piper smiled back at Leo he gave her a Passionate kiss to think about.  
  
"Okay" Piper said giggling then went back to kissing him.  
  
Piper packed up some bags of clothes and Leo took her home with him.  
  
When they arrived at Leo's place Piper remembered how beautiful she thought the manor was. And it still was.  
  
"You live here alone?" Piper asked as her and Leo walked up the stairs carrying her bags.  
  
"Yeah, this house has been in the family fore generations and generations. I wouldn't be surprised if I lived a past life in here." Leo said as he opened the door and showed Piper around then took her upstairs.  
  
"And this is you're room" Leo said as they walked in. Piper walked around the room while Leo just stood there staring at her.  
  
"It's beautiful, thank you so much Leo. Fore everything."  
  
Piper went to give him a hug but Leo took it the wrong way and kissed her. Piper pulled away a little confused,  
  
"I'm sorry Piper, I didn't mean to-" Leo was confused at this, they did just sleep together and now she's pulling away? But something drew her back to him and she was back in his arms kissing him. When they pulled out Leo said, would you like some lunch?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Ok" Leo said as he kissed her one last time before heeding down stairs.  
  
Later on when Piper had finished unpacking she came down to look for Leo. He had set up for the two of them in the kitchen. As Piper came in Leo had just placed the plates and glasses on the table.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey Piper, I hope you're hungry. It's not much but-"  
  
"No, no this is really nice."  
  
They sat down at the table and had the sandwiches that Leo made. Leo pored Piper a glass of water.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"I would have asked you what type of drink you wanted, but there's not much in the house. I'm meant to go shopping tomorrow."  
  
"That's ok. We can order in tonight and tomorrow I'll make you dinner."  
  
"That would be nice, but you don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"Oh, no, no, I love cooking. I was a chief for about 4 years until I opened the club." Piper told Leo, they continued talking and got along really well. When they finished their lunch Leo told Piper she could have a shower while he finished cleaning up.  
  
When Piper came back down Leo was on the couch watching some TV. Piper went over and lay next to him. Leo kissed Piper,  
  
"Have a nice shower?"  
  
"Yes I did thank you. Maybe next time you can join me." She said as she kissed him again.  
  
"There's an idea" Leo said as he kissed her back.  
  
"Leo,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"Uh, laying on the couch?"  
  
"No, I mean us. As in what am I doing here? Where are we taking this?"  
  
"Piper, I know it's weird but the first time I saw you, I liked you, I don't know. I didn't plan on falling in love any time soon, I was just hurt by some one not long ago and as I just said, I didn't want to fall in love. But it's too late. Piper, I'm falling fore you."  
  
Piper didn't expect him to fall in love with her this soon. But the truth was she too was falling for him, and was scared because it was happening to fast. Leo was waiting for a response; he could tell this was allot for Piper to take in.  
  
"Leo, I... I think I'm falling in for you to." She said as he then kissed her and held her in his arms and they spent the rest of the day in each other's arms.  
  
That night they ordered in and stayed up late watching TV and talking. Piper fell asleep in Leo's arms. Leo carried her upstairs to her room. As he laid her in her bed, put the covers over her and kissed her good night. Leo was about to leave but Piper just said,  
  
"Stay with me for a little while."  
  
"Ok" Leo said as he then lay next to Piper and she rested her head on his shoulder and placed her arm on his chest and fell asleep.  
  
Leo watched her sleep for a while, she was so peaceful and beautiful. He fell asleep and spent the night holding her. The next morning Piper found her self next to Leo, she didn't expect him to stay with her the whole night and she kissed him, which woke him up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"That's all right," he said and smiled at Piper and kissed her.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Thank you for staying with me."  
  
"No problem" Leo said smiling at Piper. They continued kissing for a while and then Leo asked if she was hungry.  
  
"Yes. But not for food" she said with a grin on her face and continued kissing him. 


	4. Chapter IIII

Later that day they went grocery shopping together. Little did they know Dan was watching there every move and had tabbed their phones.  
  
That night Piper made a romantic dinner for Leo as a thank you for looking after her. Four days had past and Piper forgot all about Dan, she wished every day could last forever when she was with Leo.  
  
One late afternoon Piper was upstairs in Leo's office with Leo while he was working at his desk on the computer. Piper was looking at all his books on his shelves. Leo couldn't concentrate because he kept staring up at Piper who was now sitting in the chair in the corner of the room reading one of the books of the shelf.  
  
"What are you reading" Leo said staring at her. Piper looked up and noticed he was staring at her.  
  
"Oh, Umm, some romantic novel about two soul mates. By R. Anjana, She's one of the best authors in the world. I've never seen this book before though."  
  
Piper mesmerized Leo, he didn't realize he was staring at her and he wasn't getting any work done.  
  
"You're staring" Piper said as she noticed him then Leo realized and snapped out of it and pretended to type on the computer.  
  
"Sorry, you're a distraction." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Would you like me to leave then?" Piper said teasing him.  
  
"No, no! You're a good distraction." Leo said and Piper laughed as he thought she was serious. She went back to reading the Book.  
  
As they were sitting there doing their own work, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Piper said.  
  
"Wait, are you expecting any one Piper?"  
  
"Me? No, I don't live here. Unless it's Phoebe, but no I'm not expecting her."  
  
"Uh, maybe I should get it then. Just incase."  
  
"Ok" Piper said as Leo went down and Piper continued reading the book.  
  
"Who is it?" Leo asked with caution  
  
"Guess who?" A women's voice spoke. And Leo opened the door.  
  
"Ruth, what are you doing here?" Leo asked surprised and annoyed.  
  
"I missed you Leo."  
  
"You missed me? You left me!" Leo said annoyed, and wished she never came.  
  
"No, you left me." She corrected him.  
  
"Because you cheated on me." Leo said pissed off.  
  
"I was scared"  
  
"We were engaged!"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Look, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Aren't you going to let me in?"  
  
"No." But Ruth stepped in any way.  
  
"Look Ruth, I don't love you any more."  
  
"Andy kept telling me you did," She said and stepped closer to Leo  
  
"that I broke you're heart."  
  
"You did."  
  
"So you must still miss me, must still love me?"  
  
"I did. I did but I don't any more. I'm over you, way, way over you. By the way, where's Matt these days Ruth?" Leo said talking about the guy she cheated on with behind his back.  
  
"I don't know. But I do know that you're her. And I can see it in your eyes, you still like me, you still love me."  
  
"No" "Leo, don't kid your self. You know I know when you lye."  
  
Ruth was now facing him and it was true, his hart did ache for her, when she left him for Matt he gave up on love, that was until he recently found Piper, and the love he had fore Piper was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Piper was everything and more to him. But before Leo could say or do any thing, Ruth kissed him very passionately.  
  
Leo just stood there, his hands on her arms to pull away, but Leo closed his eyes and stood there when she let go of him to see his reaction to the kiss he just stood with his eyes closed. But when He opened his eyes slowly he looked at Ruth, who knew he enjoyed the kiss, but as he looked away from Ruth he saw Piper at the bottom of the stairs, she was in shock and had tears in her eyes, and she ran up the stairs.  
  
"Piper wait!" Leo shouted but it was too late, she had bolted up the stairs and they heard a door slam hard.  
  
"Who was that? Did you get a maid Leo?" "Just get out Ruth."  
  
"Even your maid could see you enjoy that." Ruth said with a smile, as she left.  
  
Leo shut the front door and ran up to Pipers room.  
  
"Piper! Piper?" Leo could here that she was crying into a pillow. And he was right. Piper was on the bed, her head buried deep in her pillow boiling her eyes out. She took her head out to talk,  
  
"Leo, just go away." She said tentatively and placed her head back in the pillow to cry.  
  
"Piper, it didn't mean anything-"  
  
"Leo! I saw the kiss, I saw you standing there!"  
  
"Piper, no, I swear-."  
  
"Leo, don't lye, you didn't pull away." Leo was silent for a while.  
  
"Piper, please-"  
  
"No, Leo, just leave me alone."  
  
"I'm not leaving this door. Not until you open it."  
  
"Well, then you're going to be waiting a hell of a long time." Piper said and continued to cry.  
  
Night had come and Piper cried herself asleep with Leo still sitting at the door. Piper woke up and used the phone next to the bed and called Phoebe.  
  
"Hey Pheebs," Piper said, and Phoebe new she had been crying.  
  
"Piper? Is everything ok?"  
  
"Phoebe, can you come pick me up from Leo's."  
  
"Piper, what happened?"  
  
"Phoebe, can you just come pick me up. When you go to the front door, there should be a key under the turtle. Come in, go upstairs and I'm in the door Leo is in front Ok. Just don't let him talk to me."  
  
"Ok honey, I'll be there in 5 minutes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Piper sat in bead waiting and Leo was sitting up against the door with his legs bent, hands on Knees asleep with his head down.  
  
****  
  
Five minutes later Phoebe was in the house and making her way to Piper's room. She saw Leo asleep, ignoring him there, she called Piper.  
  
"Piper, I'm here, are you ok?"  
  
Leo woke up, but before he could get up Piper opened the door that he was leaning agents and he fell back flat on the floor, looking up at Piper. Piper just walked over him and Phoebe took her down stairs.  
  
"Piper wait!" Leo called as he got up off the ground and ran after them. Phoebe just looked back at him and gave him a dirty look and then stopped causing Piper to stop and Leo to halt in his tracks. Piper of course wasn't facing him, but the door with her head down looking at her shoos.  
  
"Leo," Phoebe began, "I don't know what you have done to make Piper this way. But I suggest you leave her alone for a while, she doesn't want to talk to you right now, if you can't see that, I think she's been through enough hurt this week, Physically and emotionally" Phoebe said and then left with Piper.  
  
"Where do you want to go honey?" Phoebe said in the car.  
  
"Any where but here."  
  
"Okay, Let's go get something to bite at the Park."  
  
"K." Piper said and was silent the rest of the way there.  
  
~:~  
  
Leo decided to see her in a few days. He still had four days off work and didn't know what he would do. He went into his office to where they were before and went to the arm chair piper was sitting in and picked up the book she was reading and put it in his jacket pocket.  
  
~:~  
  
Back at the Park Piper was talking to phoebe while sitting on the bench looking at the ducks on the lake.  
  
"I'll be fine, as soon is I get the picture of them out of my mind."  
  
"Piper, she kissed him. He didn't kiss her."  
  
"He didn't pull away, and he looked like he enjoyed it."  
  
"He loves you."  
  
"And I'm guessing he loves her to."  
  
"Piper, you don't know that."  
  
"Well what am I meant to think?"  
  
"I don't know. Did you talk to Leo at all?"  
  
"Well when I refreshed his memory of him not pulling away he went silent."  
  
"I think he was confused. Do you know who she is?"  
  
"No, but I bet we could get Prue to find out through Andy."  
  
"Piper, Leo is best friends with Andy."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, if we tell Prue, and Leo tells Andy, and Prue and Andy scrap each other for information - there bound to start yelling at each other" Phoebe thought about this for a few seconds,  
  
"Wow, this should be fun to watch"  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
"What!" phoebe said smirking at her sister.  
  
"Ok look, you do know you have to talk to Leo about this. I know you're probably in shock seeing her on him Piper, but I know you love him, and I'm pretty shore he loves you." Piper just stared out to the ducks and drank her coffee.  
  
Phoebe let Piper sleep at her house that night. Piper still couldn't be left alone because Dan was still out and about.  
  
The next morning Phoebe and Piper had some breakfast; Phoebe had to go to work, so Piper decided to go to Leo's.  
  
Piper found the spare key and let herself in. She made her way up stairs to the spare room she had, to gather some of her stuff. To her surprise Leo was sitting in-between the doorframe, leaning against it, half in, half out, and holding the book Piper was reading. Leo had his head down and didn't see her standing there. But Piper just stood there watching him fore a while and then she noticed him wiping his eyes. He looked up and saw her.  
  
"P-Piper?" He stood up strait away,  
  
"Hi" she said and noticed his eyes were all read.  
  
Leo cleared his throat. "Leo, have you been there all night?"  
  
"Uh, no... Ok, yes. Piper what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came to get my stuff. I'm going home."  
  
"Piper, by yourself? What about Dan, what if he hurts you?"  
  
"Leo, I think I've been hurt enough already." Piper's eyes were filled with tears, but she did not cry. "Piper, It's true I was once in love with her and she did break my heart. And yes I did miss her. But the truth also is, she is nothing to me, because I love you, I love you and my heart ached too see you hurt, even worse because I hurt you, and I never wanted to hurt you. Piper, when I close my eyes, all I see is you, I try to sleep but I can't forget you. I'd do anything for you Piper, there's nothing I wouldn't do. Piper I love you and it's the whole truth."  
  
Leo was now facing Piper. But piper had her head down, so she didn't have to look at him. Piper wiped away a tear and then she put her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Leo, I love you." She said in-between kisses.  
  
"I'm so, sorry." He said as he kissed her. They then made there way into Pipers room and Piper was unbuttoning his top. Leo unzipped the back of pipers dress and it slipped off. They continued undressing each other and Leo laid her on the bed and looked her in the eyes. "I love you Piper." He said as he continued kissing her.  
  
~:~  
  
Piper spent the rest of the day and night with Leo. The next day when Piper woke up she wasn't feeling very well, but didn't tell Leo. She got dressed and headed downstairs.  
  
"Good morning Piper." Leo said smiling, as Piper went up to him and gave him a kiss. Leo pulled her body close to his.  
  
"Good morning," Piper said as she kissed him passionately then went to see what he was cooking.  
  
"What smells good?"  
  
"Well I made Pancakes for us. I hope they taste all right. I think they're edible." He said as he put them on the table.  
  
"Is there any Maple syrup?"  
  
"Uh, no I ran out. But I'm making fresh orange juice." Leo went over to the juicer and started cutting up the oranges.  
  
"OK, well you make the orange juice. I'll head down to the corner shop and quickly grab some syrup."  
  
"Oh, ok, will you be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. I have my phone. I'll be 5 minutes ok." She said as she kissed him goodbye and left.  
  
When Piper got to the corner shop she bough the syrup. When she had got her maple syrup she quickly made a stop off at the chemist.  
  
What Piper didn't know was she wasn't safe. She was being watched the whole time.  
  
Piper came back just in time because Leo had just finished making the juice when she came back in.  
  
"Hey, you're just in time."  
  
"Excellent, I've got syrup."  
  
~:~  
  
After breakfast Piper was getting dressed, she was in the bathroom getting ready and took a pregnancy test that she got at the chemist because she still didn't feel to well and didn't want to say any thing. After a while of waiting for the test, Piper looked at it to see its results, then threw it out and called Phoebe.  
  
"Hey Pheebs"  
  
"Hey sis, is every thing ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm at Leo's"  
  
"So every thing's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Uh, no not really....... Phoebe I'm Pregnant."  
  
"Piper, wow, really? And Prue was always telling me to be careful. It's Leo's right?"  
  
"Of cores it is Phoebe!"  
  
"Ok, ok, just checking. You haven't told him yet. He doesn't know, does he?"  
  
"No, he doesn't. I just found out and I'm freaking, it's all happening to fast way, way, way, way, way to fast, I don't know what his reaction will be I'm scared, hell, I haven't even thought about MY reaction Pheebs, I don't want him to leave me."  
  
O.T. - NOTE: [You may notice that Michelle branch and Simple Plan's Lyrics were in some of there sentience's hehe ] 


	5. Chapter V

"Piper, he loves you. And you have to eventually tell him."  
  
"I know, I'm just scared. He's taking me to the mall today, says it's a surprise."  
  
"Cool you love shopping, so you just go and have fun and worry about telling him later, ok."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Pheebs. And oh, don't tell Prue, I'll tell her in my own time, but I'd like to tell Leo first you know."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Go have Fun. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~:~  
  
Little did Piper know that Dan was lessening to every word Piper said on the Phone and was planning on bumping into her at the Mall that day.  
  
Piper went to Leo's room and stood at the door. Leo was putting on his top and Piper was standing at the door watching. Leo turned around when he had finished and saw Piper. He went up to her and gave her a Kiss.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey" Piper replied as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Are you ok?" Leo asked.  
  
"I Love you." She said as she hugged him.  
  
"I love you to." They stood in each other's arms for a while before she pilled away. They then finished getting ready, and Leo took her to the mall.  
  
~:~  
  
Leo held Pipers hand in the crowd. It was really busy that day and Leo was worried about Dan. He wasn't shore this was a good idea any more. The crowd in the big bookshop was pushy, and he didn't want to loose Piper in it. But when he looked up at Piper who was all excited about being at the book launch, he let it go and smiled at her.  
  
When the author came out to sign her new book, the crowd got a little hectic and Leo lost Pipers hand. He could still see her so it was ok. Piper was talking to a lady who was also with her boyfriend and Leo snuck up inline and pulled a book out of his pocket and asked the famous Author to sign it.  
  
"Where did you get this book?" The Famous author R. Anjana asked.  
  
"Uh, well I guess it's always been on the bookshelf at home. Why?"  
  
"Because there are only two of those books I actually published. I have one. And the other I gave to the couple I met who told me the story. They told me the story of the couple in the book, and showed me a picture of the couple and to tell you the truth the young man looked, he looked exactly like you. Uh, whom shall I sign this to?"  
  
"Uh, Piper, Piper Halliwell."  
  
She signed the book to Piper. Leo just looked at her like she was a little mad.  
  
Leo put the book back in his pocket and thanked her. Just then Piper came up to him and gave him a kiss, the author was watching them in the corner of her eye while signing other books. She stopped signing books for a while and told the people to excuse her fore a second.  
  
"Thank you fore taking me here Leo, I'm having a wonderful time"  
  
"Your welcome" he replied as he kissed her.  
  
"Hi excuse me." They heard a voice call to them.  
  
"Yes?" Piper said as she turned around and saw the famous author standing there with her new book.  
  
"You're Piper, Piper Halliwell?" she asked at the stunned Piper.  
  
"Yes, yes I am. How did you know?"  
  
"Well I signed a book that your boyfriend slipped me. The book was about to people. I may sound crazy but I wrote the book about you two."  
  
Piper looked at Leo confused and asked "What book?"  
  
Leo ignored the question, because it was meant to be a surprise.  
  
"You to are the exact people from the Photo; the people who told me the story gave me. This may sound really weird coming from a complete stranger but I think I wrote about you're past lives."  
  
Piper was rally confused because she didn't know what book she was talking about.  
  
"I just wanted to give you a copy of my new book, I signed it and it's yours fore nothing. Uh, I have to get back to work. It was nice to meet you. And thank you."  
  
"Uh, ok thank you." Piper said as she looked at Leo who was smiling at her. "What?"  
  
"It looked like she was happier to meat us than we were to meat her."  
  
"Yeah, that was really weird." Leo Kissed Piper and Piper went off in the bookshop to see if they had a book she was looking fore. Leo went to the counter to by a card, which he paid for and put in the Book he got signed, hoping to give it to Piper over dinner.  
  
Piper was looking at books and just when she least expected it someone from the crowd grabbed her and pulled her away into a room. Piper didn't know what was happening, and by the time she did. She was in a small back room with some one behind her. He pulled her arm behind her back to hold her there in Pain. Piper screamed and tears filled her eyes from the pain of him bending her arm.  
  
"Hello Piper" A familiar voice behind her said.  
  
It was Dan, Piper new it and she quickly grew terrified. She started yelling, "LEO!!" 


	6. Chapter VI

Dan told her to shut up and bent her arm behind her back further so she would.  
  
Leo was now looking around the bookshop for Piper and was now scared because he couldn't find her anywhere. He pushed his way through the crowd of people who waited patiently for autographs and he asked the author if she had seen Piper any where.  
  
"No, is something wrong?"  
  
"Hold on." Leo jumped over the desk so the crowd would stop pushing him away and security jumped at him, but lucky for him the author told them off.  
  
"Leave him its ok. I know him." The security backed off and Leo pulled out his phone and called Piper.  
  
"Piper where are you?" Leo asked as some one picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello Leo."  
  
"Dan! What did you do with Piper? Where is she!?" Leo said with rage,  
  
"Leo, don't worry about Piper. She's not in the picture any more. Leo we can be together now."  
  
"You're sick, you harm her in any way and I swear I'll kill you myself."  
  
"I'll see you later Leo. Bye" Dan hung up and Leo was panicking.  
  
"Is every thing ok?"  
  
"No. No, no, no, no, no not ok! Piper's been kidnapped. I want this place searched, before they leave the building."  
  
The author told the security to do what he said and they went off.  
  
"Andy its Leo, Piper's gone. I want you to call in a squad to come to Westfield Mall. I don't think Dan's left the building with her yet. So hurry up." Leo had hung up, Andy did as he said.  
  
The people who over heard what was going on were questioning each other in the crowd.  
  
Leo flipped all he could think about in his head was,  
  
"It's my entire fault. I had endangered her by taking her out here and I new it. I don't know why I did. I thought she'd be ok. She looked so happy. I'm so stupid."  
  
The author told him it'll all be allright and that she was shore that he'll find her. Leo thanked the author for all her help then ran off to look for her.  
  
Dan in the mean time had taken Piper the back way and was trying to get her in the car but she wouldn't cooperate. So he hit her over the head, which knocked her out unconscious. He put her in the boot of the car so no one would suspect a laying unconscious in the back seat. Dan drove off.  
  
~:~  
  
"Leo, there not here. I'm sorry. We've got every one on patrol on alert. And we are have put a monitor on you're phone calls and are running a search fore Pipers. We found out he had tabbed you're phones, so any thing you talked about over them he knows about. There's not much more we can do. We just have to wait for Dan to call. Leo I'm sorry"  
  
"What if it's to late- what if he...?"  
  
"I don't think so. Leo, I know this is stressing you out. Just go home and wait fore a call. I promise well keep you informed."  
  
~:~  
  
Dan had taken Piper to a small apartment and hand cuffed her to a bed. Piper was still unconscious so it made it easier fore Dan.  
  
~:~  
  
Leo was at home he got undressed and placed the two books in his pocket on the bad. He had a shower, which killed him because Piper was in trouble and he couldn't be out there for her. When he got out of the shower he wrapped the towel around his waste and bent over the basin to look in the mirror. He wiped the fog away and stared himself in the eye. He was aching inside just to know Piper was ok. He couldn't image living without Piper now he had her.  
  
~:~  
  
A man was walking Past the apartment room when her heard screaming at the door,  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"What do you think? I want you out of the way!"  
  
"Get away from me, let me go"  
  
"Shut up or I'll do more harm than you think."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Your child Piper, don't you think I don't know. I tabbed your phones you stupid woman. You want it to live?"  
  
"You Bastard!"  
  
The man Pulled away when he heard he was walking towards the door. He hid behind a wall as the stressful man walked out of the apartment room holding his injured hand with blood on it. The man hiding behind the wall came out when the coast was clear, he looked out the window and saw the man drive off with his hand wrapped in a piece of cloth. He decided to see what the hell was going on in the apartment. The man smashed down the down the door, he looked around the room but saw nobody there he looked around a little then heard a small noise, some one crying, he made his way into the bed room to see a woman laying on the bed with her arms hand cuffed to the top of the bed, her mouth was gagged and there was a bros on her head and she looked like she was in pain, there was some blood on her face and she looked like she was trying to hold her stomach.  
  
The man ran up to her to try and help. He took the cloth out of her mouth, "Oh my god, what has this man been doing to you" the man thought in his head.  
  
"I'm Matt, I'm here to help. Do you know where the key is?" He asked and the woman replied,  
  
"In the draw" she said in pain, looking towards the desk, on the other side of the room. Matt went up to the table to open the draw, "It's locked, don't worry" he said as he then smashed a hole through the bottom or the draw with his foot, "Lucky it was flimsy," he thought to himself. He Rumbled through the contents that fell on the floor "Oh Damn it" he said as he cut his hand on a knife that fell from the draw. He found the key and rushed up to the woman and un-did the cuffs. She was still crying and she was dizzy. "Can you walk? I have to get you out of here before he comes back" he said to her as se nodded, she tried to stand up but was too dizzy to walk. Matt carried her out of the apartment and drove her to his place.  
  
~:~  
  
"So you bit him!" Matt said  
  
"well I couldn't think of any thing else"  
  
"Well at least it got him out in time for me to get you out"  
  
"Luckily you were there, thank you"  
  
Matt finished cleaning her cut on her head and asked if she would like to be dropped of any where or like to call some one.  
  
"If it isn't too much of a hassle, could I call my boyfriend, I don't think I can go home though, because Dan has been watching the house, it wouldn't be safe."  
  
"Okay, you call your boyfriend, and I'll go make us some lunch. You know, you're welcome to stay here until you feel safe to leave; I have a spare room, it's no problem."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"No problem, I'll go make some Lunch."  
  
Piper sat on the lounge with the phone in her hand and waited until Matt left before she made the call. 


	7. Chapter VII

The Phone was ringing at Leo's place and he immediately picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Leo!"  
  
"Piper! Oh my god! Where are you, are you okay?"  
  
"Leo, I'll be fine. I'll be home tonight."  
  
"Where's Dan?"  
  
"I don't know. I escaped. And I'm with a Friend. I'm just resting. I'm really tired. I'll get my friend to drop me off tonight."  
  
"I'm so, so sorry Piper, are you shore your okay? Do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"It's ok Leo, I'm fine, just a bump I'll get dropped off."  
  
"I love you. I'm so, so sorry."  
  
"I love you to. It's ok. I'll see you tonight Leo."  
  
"I love you." Leo said and she hung up. Matt was standing at the doorway looking at Piper. She had tears in here eyes and had one hand on her stomach. Matt came in and gave her a sandwich and a glass of water.  
  
"You okay?" He asked. Piper smiled and said thank you while whipping her eyes.  
  
"No, offence or any thing.. Are you shore you're alright?"  
  
"Actually, no. Where's the bathroom?" Matt helped her to the bathroom, she was still pretty dizzy. As soon as Piper leant over the bowl she threw up.  
  
"My sandwich looked that bad huh?" Matt joked. Piper was holding her stomach. "Uh, look, Piper, do you want me to take you to the hospital. This could be more serious than it is." Piper just nodded and threw up again while crying.  
  
~:~  
  
Matt had Piper in the car with a bucket just incase she needed to puke again. Piper was really dizzy. Mat could see that she couldn't focus on any thing properly.  
  
"Piper, honey, hold on, where just around the corner. Damn, it Piper. Stay with me." Piper looked like she was asleep.  
  
~:~  
  
Leo was at home with Phoebe and Prue waiting for Piper. It was getting really late and they were getting more worried.  
  
"Damn Leo she should be here by now" Prue said and then the door bell rang. They all went up to the door, and Leo opened it.  
  
"Piper?" Leo said as the door swung open.  
  
"Oh. No. Sorry. It's just me." Andy said. "I figured you'd all be here. Hey Prue" And said kissing her and then hugging her.  
  
"Where's my sister?" Prue said holding on tight to Andy.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I don't know. I traced her call here's the number." Andy said handing the number to Leo.  
  
"Thanks Andy, I'm calling it now." As Leo was dialing, he noticed that the number was very familiar. "It's wringing," he said.. He waited. then the answering machine came on.  
  
"Hi you've reached Matt Connor; I'm not in at the moment. Please leave your name and number after the tone. *BEEP* .."  
  
Leo quickly hung up.  
  
"MATT CONNER!"  
  
"Oh-ow." Andy said. Every one else had no idea why Leo was so shocked.  
  
"Matt Damn Conner! That's it!" Leo grabbed his keys and went out the front door with Andy and the girls running after.  
  
"Wow, Leo, wait. Don't do any thing un-rash. We're coming with you." Andy said,  
  
"No." Leo said opining the door to his car.  
  
"Yes, she's our sister Leo, not yours" Prue yelled at him. Leo couldn't argue with Prue. So he motioned with his hand fore them to get in.  
  
O.T. - NOTE: [short and sweet, there's more to come] 


	8. Regular update notices

Hey every one!!!!!!!  
  
I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in a very long, long time. But I just DID!  
  
Valkryiepiper, piperlove/leo, iheartgreenday - and 2every one else, thanks for the little notes. I fixed the problems, & no offence was taken :P I'm just a bad speller. :P AND I HAVE A SENCE OF HUMORE! Go me!! (I hope I spelt that rite hehehe) I hope I fixed them all up &  
  
More to come VERRY soon!!!! ^_^  
  
[If you have Ideas, tell me! I'm open to suggestions.]  
  
-Pinky 


End file.
